1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transaction negotiating systems for producing satisfactory negotiation settlements that are stalled, and particularly to an automated bid ask spread negotiations method that combines a bargain sale strategy with the normal negotiating process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buyers and sellers in the process of negotiating the sale of a variety of asset classes often encounter a stall in the negotiation process where it seems like the spread between the bid price and the asking price cannot be reconciled. What is needed is a unique negotiating application benefiting employers, employees, business sellers and buyers, merger and acquisition negotiators, real estate buyers and sellers, and buyers and sellers of other assets, as well as, in each case, a charity. It would be most desirable to utilize a computer process which would combine a bargain sale strategy with a normal negotiating process, the negotiator effectively adding a bonus to the package of benefits, thereby closing the gap from the previous nominal prices asked and bid, but payable to a charity of the seller's choice, over a long term and at a favorable rate of interest, and, at the same time, providing a tax deduction for seller, as well as an interest deduction for the buyer of the asset or services.
Negotiators yearn for a dramatic advance in the structural process of negotiating financial agreements. Negotiators have expressed an interest in a process that potentially could increase charitable giving by a large factor whenever negotiations involving the payment of large sums have stalled due to pricing differentials. Such a process would have a salutary effect on our economy by increasing commerce, facilitating the consummation of major financial transactions that otherwise would have failed.
Thus, a negotiating method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.